Portals
by Buzzlette
Summary: DISCONTINUED Portals in the wizarding world are rare and manmade ones are nearly impossible, even Dumbledore himself couldn't make one. Yet, somehow, a group of teenagers, along with the evilest wizard alive, managed to do it.
1. Prologue

It was the end of the Final Battle. Bodies, both dead and living, lay scattered over the Hogwarts lawn. Dementors floated all around, gleefully sucking out peoples' souls not caring whose side they were on. Demons were wrestling with demons over who got to eat what body. Lucius Malfoy had beaten Snape at a duel and was about to tell his master that his suspicions had been right all along and Snape was a traitor, after he spit on the twitching body, of course. However, before he got very far, he went 'SPLAT!' courtesy of Grawp's foot. In a field of confusion and blood, a major event was coming about at its core, the defining event. Harry Potter was going to duel the Dark Lord.

"Harry, how lovely to see you again," Voldemort's voice was taunting and malicious.

"Pleasure's all yours." Harry was fed up with Voldemort and the war in general. He had faced Voldie almost once a year since he was eleven, and already came to the conclusion that he would most likely die before this was over. Now in his seventh year, the Boy Wonder figured he might as well go out with a bang. Seeing his friends were positioned around them just in case Voldie ran, he quickly threw that first spell, "_Expelliarmus_!"

A little egotistical, Voldemort had thought that since he _was_ the Dark Lord, he would, of course, be the first to act, but still managed to block the curse with a simple shielding charm. Not that it really would have mattered anyway. Being the paranoid creature that he was, he had two or three more wands tucked into the hidden pockets of his robes.

This went on for a while, the two enemies tossing curses back and forth till Voldemort finally got through Harry's defenses and gave him a blast to the stomach. Smiling evilly, the Dark Lord loomed over the boy, ready to deliver the final blow. Harry and company, however, wouldn't stand for this. Harry fired a "_Reducto_!" at the same time all his friends barraged the evil overlord with a multitude of curses and jinxes and said evil overlord let fly his infamous "_Avada Kadavra_!"

Drawn by the energy of the AK, the spells veered slightly off course and came to a merging point in-between Harry and Voldemort. Everyone thought that, since Potter and Riddle had cast at the same time, the wands would form the Priori Incantatem. But no web was formed; no golden thread with little beads connected the enemies' wands. They all watched in apprehensive silence as the spells formed a little swirling vortex that was growing bigger by the second. They all felt a tremendous pull towards the portal, like they were all little ants getting sucked up by a vacuum hose. And like aforementioned ants, they stood no chance. Three seconds later, no one within a ten-foot radius was left. The vortex became smaller and smaller till it finally popped out of existence.

All remaining Death Eaters were distracted from their duels by the immense burning pain in their left forearm. They pulled up their sleeves and watched as the Dark Mark glowed, then faded away. The side for the Light had won.

* * *

General George Hammond was peacefully sitting in his office doing (what else?) paperwork when the klaxons sounded off and a cool female voice said "Off-world Activation." 

_That can't be right_, thought Hammond, _no teams are due back for 24 hours._ He hurried down to the control room as fast as he could. "What is it Sergeant?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir." Well that wasn't good news. Hammond looked up at the Stargate, noticing first and foremost that the iris wasn't closed and he was looking at the event horizon.

"Why isn't the Iris closed? Close it now!"

"Tried already, sir. Iris not responding to commands."

Colonel Jack O'Neill hurried in with Teal'c not a nanosecond later and asked, "What's up this time, General?"

"We don't know." Everyone looked out at the gate room with the unshielded wormhole and the SF's standing ready on the defensive.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack voiced what was on everybody's minds. "Is it just me, or does that look slightly green to you?" he asked, indicating the event horizon.

"It is off color in my eyes as well." Teal'c had barely finished his statement when a group of people, who had seen better days, stumbled through.

* * *

A/N: I've not yet seen anyone use this idea for a HP/Stargate crossover. If there is one already, I'm sorry. I've had this plot bunny swimming around in the back of my brain for a year plus, and I just finally got it onto paper. Anyone is free to take this idea and build on it as long as you tell me first so I can read it. 

The shameless plea of all fanfic authors: if you read, review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Harry Potter. I'm just poor little girl taking advantage of her parents' cable internet connection.

* * *

Hermione scanned the concrete room quickly, passing over the window dead ahead to settle on what looked like army forces pointing semi-automatics at them. With a sudden burst of inspiration she screamed, "Shoot him! Shoot him!" pointing at Voldemort. While some of the soldiers direct their aim to him, most stayed trained on the group as a whole. 

The bald man in the room through the window spoke into the microphone, "We'll do no such thing."

Ginny thought hard. These people were obviously muggle and on the defensive, so they wouldn't allow anyone her friends to kill Voldie or even aim a curse at him without them getting shot down. What could they do to make sure that Voldemort didn't hurt the muggles without getting one of them killed? Seeing the Dark Lord raise his wand, she did the only thing she could think to do. She took the blunt end of her wand and knocked in the temple with it as hard as she could. Voldemort's eyes rolled up into his head and he thunked to the floor. All weapons were suddenly directed to her.

"Uh…."

Harry spoke, "I think…I think we should put our wands away."

"But they've got those gong things aimed at us!" Ron hissed.

"Guns, Ron. And they're not going to put theirs down until we do," Hermione cut in. "Let's show them the first sign of peace. After all, we are in their building." She lowered her wand slowly, seeing Harry and Ginny doing the same. Harry dug his heel into Ron's toes, hard. Ron put the wand away. Looking forward again, she noticed that the soldiers had _not_ lowered their weapons. Her ideas just did not seem to working today. And it was going to get them killed. Yay. She felt immensely relieved when the bald man spoke again.

"Stand down."

Everyone was sitting/standing in the briefing room, Voldemort tied to a chair. Dean and Ron were quibbling over who would search the Dark Lord for self-destruct devices, extra wands, etc, etc.

"Well, someone's got to search him! He may pull out a wand and kill us all before we even knew what hit us!"

"I'm not going to touch that…that…thing!"

Dean shook his head, "Okay, let's compromise. You get the left side, I'll get the right."

Ron stuck out his lower lip and pouted, "Fine."

The bald man sighed, "Let's start with the basics, shall we? Who are you?"

"Well…I'm Harry, that's Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Over there is Dean and Ron."

"And the guy in the chair?"

With obvious disgust Harry spat "Voldemort."

The guy on the bald man's right, with salt and peppered hair, lifted and eyebrow, but said nothing. The leader continued, "How did you get through the iris?"

"Huh?" The Boy Wonder's face was painted with a look of confusion.

The bald man tried again, "How did you get here?" fully expecting them to say they dialed and walked through the 'gate. What he wasn't expecting was their answer.

Harry looked at his friends for a moment before replying, "We don't know."

A blond lady spoke up at this point, "Could you tell us what you do remember?"

Harry recounted the events leading up to their arrival. "I was dueling him," he said pointing to Voldemort, "with my friends surrounding us when Voldemort knocked me down. We all attacked him when a…something opened between us and sucked us all into it."

"A something?" the blond lady asked, interested.

Dean spoke up at this point, setting down an ebony wand and a dung bomb next to Voldemort's already confiscated yew wand. "It was like…when you pull the drain in the bath and the water kind of 'tornados' down the drain…if you were to look down on one of those that's what it looked like."

"That's it? That's everything?" the leader asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Airmen, please escort them to holding room 2765."

Ginny really didn't want to be in a holding cell, but, as Hermione said, they were the trespassers. Nothing good in upsetting the authority figures. As promised, they were 'escorted' to level 27, room 2765, with Voldie being wheeled around behind them, still tied to the chair and unconscious.

* * *

The more people who review (aka bag at me to update) the faster the next chapter gets up! Now to reply to those lovely people who did review.

blackmagic: You aren't being rude at all. I'm a little...scatterbrained when it comes to updating. Feel free to yell at me.

DragonFire63: Thank you for the reminder, I remembered this time.

fozzbezz: Yes, yes, maybe someone should recognize them...


	3. Chapter 2

_YAY! Chapter 2, actually 3 if you count the prologue...but anyway, it's finally here! And, it's a longer chapter, feel joy. It's summer and I haven't had my ADD meds in a while, thus, I'm more scatterbrained than usual, sorry.  
_

_Be glad I don't own the rights to either of these lovely, lovely works. My mind runs in twisted circles, my friends...  
_

* * *

Ginny lowered herself onto a mattress on one of the bunk beds. "Does anybody have _any_ idea what just happened to us?" she asked. She didn't receive an answer except for a decisive "Nothing what-so-ever" out of Luna. 

Silenced reigned.

Out of the blue, it seemed, Dean chuckled. At the inquisitive looks of his companions, he chuckled again. "This all reminds me of a bad sci-fi movie."

Luna shot out of her metal fold-out chair. "That's it!" she cried, "We've been sucked into a movie!"

Dean hooted, "That's a riot! It's a movie about kids getting sucked into a movie! I wouldn't pay to see it!"

Luna fixed a glare on him, "I was serious."

Dean stared back at her with a grin still on his face and laughter in his eyes. "So was I."

Luna placed both her hands palm down on the flimsy table and leaned forward a bit, her glare deepening. Dean just smiled.

Hermione heaved a sigh from another of the bunk beds, and pinched the bridge of her nose, the squabble was giving her a headache. "Dean, stop harassing her. Luna, sit down, we have not been sucked into a movie."

The blonde plopped back down in her wobbly chair sulkily. "Then what's your explanation for it?" she demanded.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Dean turned to look at her. She was the smart one, the know-it-all; she would have at least an answer if not a solution…Right? The tension grew as she didn't reply straightaway.

Finally she answered in a defeated voice, "A portal."

"But those are impossible," Ron countered immediately. "A myth."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron. Nearly impossible. They're close to no accounts of them due to the fact that almost no one has come back from where ever the portal went. They're a phenomenon, most times occurring naturally. The last, and only, record of a man-made portal was made by Merlin himself."

Not sure where this was going, and not really wanting to know, Harry spoke, "…So where does that leave us?"

"In summary," She flopped back on the mattress, "stuck in an alternate dimension, in a holding cell on a military base." Hermione gave another sigh, "Even if we were to get off the base, we have no idea what their world is like; if they have a wizarding community, or if their muggle world is anywhere close to ours. Even if there was a wizarding community, Merlin might not have succeeded in his portal. If he did, his records and notes are most likely kept in the Ministry of Magic library, which we probably won't be able to enter, much less steal from." She took a resigned breath, "There's too many if's."

OOOOOOOOOO

An hour had passed, and they were still in the same place they were sixty minutes ago: wondering what they were going to do now. All eyes turned to the door when it swung open. In walked two soldiers who immediately stood on either side inside the door with another one, this one with a cap, follow behind and stop in the doorway. "All of you, follow me," he said, then turned around and strode off, obviously expecting them to follow. The two men at the door stared at them expectantly while they reluctantly got up and followed the other guy. The door soldiers with Voldemort and his chair brought up the rear

The little entourage made their way to the infirmary where a cinnamon haired lady in a lab coat called Dr. Frasier shined a flashlight in their eyes, made them say "Ahhhh" while she looked in their throats, and other such things.

"Now," said the doctor, "we're going to need a blood sample." Ron already knew that the muggle world was a little crazy, but when the short woman started to get out needles, tubes and a strip of rubber, he started to get a little anxious.

Luckily Hermione caught this, "Just do what she says, Ron. If anything is out of the ordinary, we'll tell you."

Still apprehensive, he conceded "Alright, if you say so."

OOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra Frasier stepped out of the elevator and smiled at the familiar concrete hallways. It was Friday and she didn't have school for two more days, (oh, the tempting taste of freedom; only two more months till summer vacation) what better place to go than the SGC? She had to drop her backpack at the infirmary and her mom would probably make her do at least one piece of homework before she let Cassie visit the others, but one or more of SG-1 always seemed to be injured anyway, so she's probably end up talking and the homework being forgotten.

Halfway there she ran into Daniel

"Hey Cass," said Daniel, wrapping her in a hug. "It's great to see you again. How are you? Is life treating you okay?"

"I'm fine, school is boring as usual. Anything happening 'round here?"

"Actually, some people got through the Iris today, though they have no idea why they're here; a bunch of teens and another guy. Your mom's giving them the usual tests right now, she could probably use your help."

Cassie shrugged, "I was headed there anyway. See ya." A group of teens had managed to get through the Iris? And they weren't here to destroy the human race? Odd, but this place had seen stranger things.

She dropped her dark blue backpack in the office and headed on out into the main room where her mom was with six people.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Cassie. What brings you here? I though you'd be out, it is Friday."

"Eh. I didn't have anything to do, thought I'd come see if anything was happening here." She grabbed some gloves and fought to put them on. "Apparently there is. Need any help?"

"Sure, hon. Grab a needle, I'm just taking some blood. Two tubes." She pointed to a red haired girl with freckles, and a guy with skin the color of dark chocolate, "Those three haven't been done yet."

"Three?" Unless her math failed her, there were only two people.

Janet, who was taking blood from a boy with messy black hair and glasses, waved a hand in their general direction, "The guy in the chair." There was a pale, skinny man with a funky flat nose tied to a roller-chair, unconscious.

"Oh."

She took up a needle and a couple blood tubes and went to the fire haired girl. "Hold out your arm please, elbow down." While she tied the tourniquet, she asked in a friendly manner, "What's your name?" She knew from spending so much time in the base hospital that it was best to make to make people comfortable and to distract them whilst sticking needles into their flesh.

The girl, who seemed about her age, was watching what Cassie was doing with not a small amount of doubt. "I'm…Ginny. Why do you need my blood?"

"I'm Cassandra, but call me Cassie." She put the first tube in and watched it fill with blood. "We test the blood for things like diseases, naquadah, abnormalities, that kind of thing," she explained, taking out the first and filling in the second. "Your body will naturally replenish what's been taken; it'll be back before you know it." Cassandra quickly finished and labeled the tubes. She turned to the guy in the chair just as her mom finished with the other boy. Cassie still marveled at how fast and efficiently Janet did stuff like that. Janet always told her it was just lots, and lots of practice.

Her mom clasped her shoulder, "No, Cass. They say this man's dangerous, I'll do this one."

Cassie stepped back and looked back at the teens, "So, I met Ginny just now, who are the rest of you?"

A blonde girl spoke, "Name's Luna." A feeling of familiarity sparked.

"Dean," said the black boy.

"I'm Ron, Ginny's brother." The feeling was growing stronger.

A girl with bushy brown hair was Hermione. At this point Cassie felt the nagging at the back of her brain, bells and whistles were going off in her head.

Just before she found out the name of the boy with glasses, a small commotion broke out with the guy in the chair.

"What are you doing, muggle woman? How dare you touch me, mudblood! I am the Dark Lord!" His voice was smooth and slithery and everything you'd expect from a supposed 'Dark Lord'.

Janet, however, was not impressed. "Yeah, yeah, you and every other goa'uld in the universe." The feeling in Cassie's mind was begging to be acknowledged now. She _knew_ she knew this from somewhere. Try as she may, it just wasn't clicking.

She turned back to the messy haired boy, "And you are?"

"My name is Harry," he seemed to hesitate for a moment, "Harry Potter."

Click. Comes the dawn.

* * *

_Hoo-rah! my first ever cliffy+sounds of noise makers+ Woo! Also, I'm having trouble with the title, and 'No Title as of Yet' doesn't really hook readers' attention. Help?_

_**KaoriU**: Thanks Rachel. My dad still thinks it's funny that I got you hooked on Stargate. I don't know if I told you, but my dad's getting surgery in June so we are going to have to post pone our move. I'll be back at the beginning of nesxt year most likely. seen you then!_

_**blackmagic**: Just trying to stay true to the character XD_

_**DragonFire63**: It's an AU, so no real particular season. I'ts a ways in, but before Danny died and Jonas took his place._

_**Hoax **and** Ava: **I guess you'll jut have to wait and see which one of you is right._

_Also thanks to **pandabears** and **SG1reader** for reviewing and boosting my admittedly low self-esteem. I love you all._

_Go on, push the little purple button. You know you want to._


End file.
